Service chains are sequences of actions or service functions that are applied to packets of traffic as the packets pass through physical and/or virtual network elements. The service functions may be arranged according to pre-defined policies and then deployed using automated processes. A network service header is added to the packets of a data stream and describes a sequence of service nodes that the packet must be routed to prior to reaching the destination address. The network service header may also include metadata information about the packet and/or the service chain.
Traceroute is a diagnostic tool for displaying the route (path) and measuring transit delays of packets across an Internet Protocol (IP) network. The history of the route is recorded as the round-trip times of the packets received from each successive host (remote node) in the route (path). The sum of the mean times in each hop indicates the total time spent to establish the connection. Traceroute proceeds unless the sent packets are lost more than twice, then the connection is lost and the route cannot be evaluated.